


2 AM

by HieFie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HieFie/pseuds/HieFie
Summary: Blake vs early morning freak outs.





	1. Vibrate

**Author's Note:**

> Made a quick one shot- **might** extend if there is interest. Slight AU with White Fang being shut down 3 years earlier. Criticism welcome :) HF x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs sleepless nights

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

She loves it when your feisty. 

This whole thing has been bad for weeks but now? 

You check your scroll - it's after 2 AM and some offhand comment is still keeping you awake. 

It's cold and you just want to sleep.

You don't do this. You aren't some 15 year old school girl who has a crush on the popular kid. You are Blake Belladonna; Ex-White Fang lieutenant and certified badass. You wonder if Yang thinks you are a badass. NO! No, you don't care what she thinks about you. You aren't getting attached. Attachments are dangerous.

You sigh... Despite being rescued from the White Fang 3 years prior its still hard for you to act like a normal person sometimes.

'Friends aren't dangerous' you remind yourself, 'I was just... Unlucky.'

You turn over and close your eyes hoping to finally get some - **BRRRRRRT** \- Your whole body cringes at how loud your scroll vibrates on the desk, but you quickly grab it nonetheless. Throwing a cautionary glance towards Ruby and Weiss' bunk bead, you read,

Yang  
// Hey sleepyhead:) //

You stare at the message- your early morning mini freak out must've woken her up.

Turning off vibrate, you type back, 

// Yang, It's 2 AM. You're lucky you didn't wake Weiss. //

// :o lucky your scroll was on vibrate then ;) //

You don't miss the bad joke and release an audible sigh. She scoffs in response.

// sooooo y r u awakey blakey //

Your eyes narrow - you floored the last guy who called you Blakey.

// Don't call me Blakey.//

// but its sooo cuuute <333333 //

You suddenly don't mind the nickname so much. Pushing the thought of how easily she can manipulate you to the back of your mind, you try to figure out how to reply without revealing how weak you are. You wonder if this is what having real friends is, being allowed to be weak around them. Maybe.

// Blakeey u still with me? DONT LEAVE MEEEE //

// I'm awake because its freezing and most of us aren't walking heaters.//

It is a pretty chilly night, so you technically didn't lie. 5 seconds later you wish you had.

// :o omw //

You hear movement and begin to freak. What is omw?!? On my way? The realization dawns on you as a stealthy Yang falls out of her bed, landing silently with her butt about 20cm from your face.  
You catch yourself staring and busy yourself by checking if the odd couple heard anything. You still blush though... Hard.

"I think we're good" You hear her whisper over the sound of your own internal screaming.

Yang turns and grapples the bed cover, slipping in next to you. Somewhere in the back of your mind you remember that you can talk.

"Yang", you don't sound nearly as angry when whispering as you'd like, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, well you said you were cold so I came to warm you up" she beamed, "Come on, I don't bite."

Before you can object (you doubt you'd have the willpower to anyway) she pulls you in for a hug. At least she can't see your blush.

"Gnite Blakey~" She half-sings. You consider trying to escape from her chest but you aren't quite sure if you love or hate your current situation. 

Instead you settle with a short "Go to sleep", very much doubting you'll get any at all.


	2. Nosebleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs her own bleeding heart...and nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well I don't really know where this is going but I'm gonna keep it lighthearted for now. Will be less fluff next chapter I promise. HF x

"Achiiuu". Ruby was never the most elegant sneezer. 

You start your morning stretches before catching your leg on something. Oh right. Someone. 

Praying that she's still asleep, you jerk an eye open.

Shit.

"You purr in your sleep."

**Shit.**

You simultaneously blush, groan and hide your face in your hands. It seriously isn't fair how attracted you are to this girl.

"Yang, I don't purr when I am awake so I severely doubt that I purr in my sleep." You consider playing the race card to get her to get out of your bed but know she really doesn't care that you are a faunus.

"You totally do," she turned and grabbed her scroll. " Here, I recorded it."

Sceptically, you listen but you still don't think - **PRRRRRRR** \- your eyes shoot open.

"What?!?" you whisper shout, yanking the scroll out of her hands and turning the video off.  
"Hey! Gimme that." She reaches for the scroll but you roll over. You begin desperately trying to delete the video. Then Yang started tickling you.

No amount of years training at Beacon or with the White Fang could prepare you for this. 

"Yang I swear I will destroy you unless you stop right now." 

You think you got about 30% of that out through the giggles.

"What Blakey? You want MORE?"

You whine in anguish. Yep, she definately thinks you're a badass.

"Guuuuys, shut uupp!" You're pretty sure Ruby is some kind of guardian angel because the tickling suddenly stops. You recover quickly and peer up and the girl straddling your hips.

Focusing on lilac eyes, not an easy task considering how low Yang's tank top is being stretched, you use your quiet voice,

"Yang, please delete that recording. It is really important to me." 

She pouts and you know you've won.

"Fine, but you owe me one." She winks jumping off your bed and heading towards the bathroom. You could swear that she's swaying her hips slightly more than usual. You scowl at yourself.

You remind yourself that one, girls that look like that aren't gay and two, you don't possess the courage to do anything anyway.

You might as well just forget about it and -  
"Has anyone seen my white shirt?"  
A topless Yang asks from the bathroom doorway.

And that was the moment that the mysterious, dark and terrifying Blake Belladonna blushed so hard that she gave herself a nosebleed.


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs showering Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I actually really enjoy writing this fic so ONWARDS!
> 
> More fluff - do you guys want character development or just more awkward Blake? HF x  
> P.S thanks for being awesome everyone <3

You like the rain. The soothing drumbeat of the raindrops on the window provides both an excuse to read without being antisocial **and** snuggle up next to the boiler unit that sits in the corner of the room.

The door shoots open and a **literally** steaming Yang bursts in.

"Wo, It's raining Blakes and dogs out there." She smirks at you.

The edges of your lips curl up rebelliously into a smile. You draw your blanket up and release your best exasperated sigh.

Laughing far too hard, Yang enters the dorm and chucks her coat towards the wardrobe. She heads straight for a shower, not caring that she missed.

You cautiously look over your book,  
"Where are the other two?" Being trapped in a small room with Yang is number 3 on your list of best ways to embarrass yourself.

From the bathroom, Yang shouts something about Weiss helping Ruby with some overdue work but you stopped concentrating when Yang's clothes started being projected out in the direction of her wardrobe. **All** of her clothes.

Breathing much harder than five seconds ago, you shove your nose into your book and pray to any and all higher powers that Yang didn't leave her shower gel on her bed. 

The small buzz of the shower turning on makes you sigh in relief. Realizing that you havn't read a word of your book since she entered the room, you shove thoughts of naked Yang out of your mind and push on. 

It works better than you expected and you manage to read a few pages before the shower turns off. You desperately start humming some random song as you hear her exit the shower.

"BLAAKE?"

You take a deep breath, "Yes Yang?"

"Can you bring me my PJs?"

You can do this. It's just Yang. Stupidly attractive Yang. All you have to do is grab her a T-shirt and some shorts, and pass them through the door. You can do this.

Grabbing her clothes you turn towards the bathroom and knock 3 times on the door. 

Now any sane person would simply disable the lock and partially open the door so that you could slip the clothes through. Easy.

Yang was not a sane person.

You endure about a second of full frontal torture before your brain kicks in and you spin away in panic.

"Yang! Why are you naked!" You scream, knowing full well that people in neighbouring rooms can hear you.

"Well I don't know about you but normally shower without my clothes" you can hear the dumb sexy smirk in her voice.

You thrust the pyjamas at her, still refusing to look at her.

"Just hurry up and cover yourself." You mumble practically running back to the shelter of your book.

"Yunno you sound super tense." She looked you over while getting dressed. "You wanna talk about it?"

"What? No Yang I'm fine." Except the fact that you are dangerously close to being in love with her.

"Promise?"

"Promise." You fake a smile. Wait wasn't she further away a second ago? "YANG WAIT!"

The last coherent thought you have is that you swear you will kill the man, woman or child that taught Yang how to tickle.


	4. Netflix and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs 40% vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, bit different as well. Tell me what you think :). HF x

"Come on Blake I'm not gonna tickle you anymore." Yang whined.

"That's what you said last time."   
You hear her snicker through the locked bathroom door. The joke's on her anyway, you've got your book. You can stay in here for as long as you -  
"Blakey~" she sings beautifully, "I'm done tickling I promise!"

"Promise?" You say slowly.

"Promise!" She happily replies. 

Vaguely acknowledging how easily she manipulated you, you sigh and unlock the door. She's still got that stupid smirk on her face. It doesn't matter that you cheeks heat up just looking at her - you are 90% sure that you are in a state of constant blush whenever she's in the room. Hopefully she just thinks you're ill or something.

"Sup," she's hiding something behind her back, brilliant. "So Ruby just texted me saying they'll be atleast another 3 hours sooo wanna watch a movie..." You sigh in relief - you can watch a movie in silence. "... And get wasted?"

She reveals a full bottle of what appears to be high percentage vodka.

"WHAT? Where did you even get that? We aren't allowed alcohol in our dorms Yang." You are panicking, not because you are worried about getting into trouble, because you know what drunk Blake is like. We don't talk about drunk Blake.

"Well, A, I'm 20 years old so I'm an adult who can drink when they want and B, that rule is dumb." You pout, "Pleaase Blakey, come on it's been ages - let's have some fun!"

It is a Friday night...

"I mean, only if you want to!" Yang started back-pedalling "I don't wanna pressure -"

Feeling impulsive you grab the bottle from her, "what movie are we watching." You open it and take a swig. It burns your throat and you cringe visibly.

Yang stares at you with wide eyes, recovering quickly she woops, "Go Blake!" 

Damn straight. You try not to throw up as you follow her to your bed after she has grabbed her laptop.

"Come get in bed with me Blakey" she winks as you walk over.  
You sigh. Smiling, you grab the bottle she has been siping on, "I'm not drunk enough for this." You wink back.

See that's the problem with drunk Blake - she's flirty. Not just with Yang mind you, everybody. It would be fine if she was good at it, but she mostly just ends up with a bunch of embarrassing blurred memories and a killer hangover.

Yang brigs up some rom-com film. You aren't entirely sure what it's about but you don't really care at this point. She hits play an puts her arm around you and you lean into her.

Maybe drunk Blake wasn't all bad.

"Let's play a game!" You look up at her, she's wearing her 'I'm about to do something incredibly stupid' grin - you smirk back stupidly and nod extremely fast. You might as well have some fun. "Every time there is a bad joke you drink!" She boops your nose.

"Ok fine but every time you laugh at the jokes you have to drink!" You punctuate the words with a boop of your own.

"Deal! You are gonna get soo drunk Belladonna." She swipes at your cat ears and you bat her away playfully.

You giggle, "Weiss is going to be so mad." Drunk Blake giggles a lot too. Definately a badass.

"Maybe but I'm telling them you made me do it." She smirks down at you.

You giggle again, but you don't really care as you feel the alcohol buzz through your system.

Luckily, every time there is a bad joke made Yang laughs anyway, so you both end up getting suitably drunk in no time. You've started purring but you can't really stop yourself and Yang doesn't seem to mind. 

The couple (Skylar and John maybe?) end up kissing towards the end of the movie and Yang starts booing.

"You call that a kissss, that was shiit!" She shouts at the screen.

"Shhh", you snicker, "don't be ruude."

"But it was - the kiss was baaad! All sloppy. You think?" She slurs.

You tap your chin in thought "hmm, I dunno I havnt kissed anyone in like forever. It looks fine to mee" you have started slurring some of your words too. 

"Well maybe you need a lesson if you think that is a good kiss!" Yang turns and tries to wink at you, she fails and just starts giggling instead.

The concept alone would terrify sober Blake, but sober Blake isn't here right now. You giggle as Yang climbs over you and starts straddling your hips.

"You really think you can kiss better than them when you are- you are this drunk?" You're wondering if she's just playing around or if she's actually gonna kiss you.

"Yaaas! And you are waaay more drunk than me." You gasp, "you can't stop purrrrring!" She says with a purr of her own. "Here lemme show you."

It happens quickly and you are both really drunk so it goes about as well as you'd expect. It is also without doubt the best 2 seconds of your life so far. You try to swallow a moan but fail miserably. Then it's over. 

"See? You clearly enjoyed that." She laughs and flops off you.

You look over at her and say, "I might need another lesson" through your giggles.

"Ha! Drunk Blakey is best Blakey." She leans into you and you realise how tired you are.

You really hope you remember this in the morning.


	5. Asking Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs knowing her own fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question if anyone cares, should I write a military AU, modern AU, or something else next. I want to do something a lot longer so any suggestions welcome. Oh yeah and enjoy the fluff HF x

"AHHHHH!" Both yourself and Yang scream in unison. You cover your ears as best you can but your head still feels like it's going to explode.  
"Ruby!! It's like 2AM why are you blowing that fucking whistle!" Yang sounds legitimately mad and her crimson eyes are shooting daggers at her younger sister.

"Don't talk to Ruby like that! It's ten thirty you dolt." Why is everyone talking so loud? Oh shit, the vodka.  
The ringing in your ears started to make sense. 

You lightly run your hand over your face and tentatively open your eyes. Huh. Ruby looks angry. You've never seen Ruby looking angry before.

"Yang, maybe we should get up." You whisper at her. She turns and blinks back to lilac, expression softening. 

"I guess." She boops you and walks off to get dressed. 

"I expect better Blake." Weiss is glaring at you. "If they find out you've got alcohol in here **ALL** of us will get punished. It's not fair on me and Ruby." You know she's right.

"I know, I'm sorry. We just got carried away." 

Ruby walks up to you menacingly, crouching close to your face.  
"Look Blake, this is the first time I've ever really had to tell anyone off." On closer inspection she was stifling a smile, you hear Weiss sigh and walk off, "so like, if you could just tell me it won't happen again I'll be happy."

"It won't happen again Ruby. Sorry." 

She jumps up, "Awesome!" You do kind of wish she would stop screaming though, "lunch in two hours!" She shouts back as she bounces off towards the door. 

The thought of getting out of bed alone makes you feel physically sick, but you need some fresh air or you're literally going to die. You quickly shove on some clothes and grab your book.

You feel better once you are outside. Everything is brighter than usual but after drinking some water you feel like yourself again. Heading to the library, you think about last night.

Yang kissed you. But it wasn't a real kiss! It was just like a... Friend kiss. You were just drunk and messing about. She's probably forgotten about it anyway.

Still, atleast she kissed you right. You smile to yourself and find a secluded area of the library to start reading.

You don't really get much reading done since your brain sees the word "Yang" whenever any word with the letter Y in it shows up. It's just frustrating at this point.

It's not that you are obsessed with her, it's just that the combination of her flirty personality, rediculously good looks and the fact that you keep waking up in the same bed as her is a little bit too much for your brain to handle. Maybe you should just tell her how you feel.

You scoff, how would that even go? 'Hey Yang, wanna go out with me? Also, I'm borderline in love with everything about you.' You roll your eyes at your own pathetic life.

Your ears perk up as you hear a hushed conversation. You recognise the voices as they approach..

You can definately hear Ruby, but who is she -

"..I'm telling you, she made me do it!" Wait, she's actually blaming it on you? That little...

"Yang, I'm young not stupid," You hear Ruby giggle. They were close now, like other side of the bookcase close, "I've told you it's ok, just make sure the teachers don't find the no-no juice." 

You smirk at Ruby's innocence. Yang laughs slightly too loud and earns a shush from the librarian.

"Right, what book are we looking for again?" Yang said a little quieter.

"Two books; The Production and Use of High Caliber Dust Fusion Rounds by X.Axion, and Cookies Done Right by M.Berry."

Ooo, Ruby is making cookies - maybe she'll save some of them for the rest of you this time.

After a moment of silence, Yang starts, "hey Rubes, you think I should ask Blake out?"

You jolt up, suddenly listening a lot more intently. You can hear Ruby shuffling around.

"Um... I don't know? Wait where is this coming from? Did you guys bang?!" 

WHAT?! Your entire body blushes at Ruby's lewdness.

Yang laughs, "No Ruby, jeez try not to sound so excited."

"Sorry, it's just, I never talk about this stuff with Weiss and you guys were in the same bed and -"

"Ruby, we just fell asleep watching a movie... We did kind of kiss though." Ugh she sounded so pleased with herself.

Ruby squeals, "oh my god, my sister's got a girlfriend~" Your heart rate speeds up significantly when she sings that last word.

"Ruby! Not so loud. But like, you're cool with me asking her yeah?"

"What?! Of course! Team RWBY forever!" You hear her clatter into a hug with her older sister.

"Awesome, and by the way we are in completely the wrong section." 

As they begin to edge away, your brain restarts. Yang is going to ask you out. You don't know where to be elated or terrified, so you settle for a mixture of both.

Hang on, it's Yang we're talking about here. Your breath hitches. Oh god, she's gonna do it in public isn't she.


	6. Bumbleby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake vs her own raging libido

You have a plan. It's a good plan. 

You are going to pretend you are ill and stay in the dorm for the forseeable future. Ingenious right? 

This way, there was no room for public embarrassment. Honestly you are still extremely anxious about the whole thing, but you can't seem to stop smiling to yourself - feeling in no small part ecstatic that your feelings are somewhat reciprocated.

Ruby returns from the library after about an hour, alone. She looks towards you and practically squeals. You pretend not to notice.

You are about to ask where Yang is when she falls through the door rather ungracefully. Weiss sighs. From the floor she does her stupid sexy smirk up at you, "sup."

You feel like there are bumblebees in your stomach as your face warms up. Quick, say something clever. 

"Hi." Not what I had in mind.

She jumps up, "I'm super hungry, wanna go get some lunch Blakey?" She's beaming at you now. 

You resist her offer and feign a cough, "I think I'll just stay inside today, I'm not feeling great." 

Concern flashes across her eyes, "Oh, would you like me to go get you something? I think Costa is still open." You feel bad for lying, but hey you got a free coffee out of it.

"Um, ok. Thanks Yang." She walks over to you and puts her hand on your forehead. Your entire being heats up as your eyeline is literally entirely taken up by her chest.

Stupid sexy Yang.

"Hmm, you do feel hot. I'll be as quick as I can - you better not leave that bed while I'm gone." She jokes as she walks out.

"I won't, thanks Yang. That's two I owe you now." 

"Oh I'm sure I'll think of a way you can repay me." She winks at you and you swallow hard. Is she joking?

"Yang! Don't be so lewd." Weiss was still an heiress after all.

Yang scoffs, "you need to get laid princess." She slams the door as she leaves and Weiss looks like she's about to explode. 

Ruby decides to take Weiss shopping to calm her down and once again you are left alone in the dorm. It doesn't last though as Yang brings back your drink in less than ten minutes. 

Her shirt is soaked from the rain. You are staring. Blake you are staring. BLAKE!

"See something you like kitty cat?" Your eyes shoot to hers and you feel impulsive.

"Maybe I do." That hit the mark, Yang's eyes go wide and she blushes. It is immensely satisfying to see from the outside for once. You giggle at her.

"Very funny." She smirks through her blush, "Ima shower. See you in a bit."

Your eyes follow her as she walks of. She's swaying her hips and you enjoy it far too much.

You yawn an look at the time. Six PM. Part of you is exhausted, but the other nine parts are trying and failing to not think about Yang showering.

You fidget and drink your coffee for a few minutes until you hear the shower turn off. Yang strolls out of the bathroom, but you are ready. Your book is completely covering any view of her probably nude figure.

"Oomph" you grunt as the full force of Yang's weaponised pillow hits your face.

"Movie?" She's clothed at least.

"Movie." You agree.

She grabs her laptop and settles down in the bed next to you.

You're pretty tired and fall asleep about a third of the way through. Normally you don't dream but you can almost hear Yang's voice as you sleep. Oh wait.

"Blakey!" She whispers harsher than necessary.

"I'm up." You whisper back. It's still dark. 

You look at your scroll. It's after 2 AM.

"Yang?" You ask after a moment of silence, "what's happening?"

"Oh yeah so I was gonna ask you a question earlier but we both fell asleep." You are suddenly very awake.

"What's up?" You manage to reply.

Yang takes a breath, "do you wanna go out with me tomorrow? Like on a date?"

...

Huh.

"That's it?" You don't really know what you expected.

She looks confused.

"I mean, of course I want to, but I kind of thought it was going to be a bigger deal than this."

Yang smirks again, "OK lemme try again. Ahem. Sup gurl, you wanna piece of this hot thing?" She gesturs her own body.

You giggle like a high schooler, "Hmm, maybe."

"Come on Belladonna, we both know you want this." She sounds impatient, but you want her to suffer a little - she's cute when she's flustered.

"Oh yeah? How do you-"

You are cut off by her moving much closer to you. Your foreheads are touching and all you can see are two wide lilac orbs.

"I'm goin to kiss you now." She said simply.

There isn't a fibre in your body that wants to argue with her. "Ok."

Her lips are soft and she giggles as you moan (you are so weak). Your hand finds her waist - you've wanted this for so long.

This is the perfect moment. 

After about twenty seconds she pulls back to breath. You need more.

"Night Blakey." She kisses your nose and rolls to the side.

Oh hell no.

You flip onto her and pin her arms above her head. She's triggered your libido and now she's going to feel the consequences.

"Don't start late night make out sessions you can't finish." You growl down at her.

She blinks at you and smiles.

"I love it when your feisty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, thanks for reading everybody! Hope you like the ending, sorry it's so abrupt, but I'll be back soon with something new. See you around guys, HF x


End file.
